Prinzessin Daisy
Prinzessin Daisy ist die Prinzessin des Sarasalandes, sie erschien erstmalig im Spiel Super Mario Land. Obwohl sie die Herrscherin vom Sarasaland ist, wohnt Daisy derzeit im Pilzkönigreich. Super Mario Land Im Spiel Super Mario Land hat Prinzessin Daisy ihren ersten Auftritt. In diesem Spiel wird sie von Tatanga, einem außerirdischen Raumfahrer, entführt. Sie wurde von Mario gerettet, am Ende des Spiels fliegen die beiden in einem Flugzeug hinfort. Nintendo Comics System Super Mario-Kun Mario Golf-Serie NES Open Tournament Golf Hier ist sie kein spielbarer Charakter, sondern arbeitet als Luigis Caddy. Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Anders als im NES-Vorgänger kommt Daisy hier als spielbarer Charakter vor. Überraschen kann sie mit ihrer Stärke, die nur ein bisschen geringer ist als bei Wario und Donkey Kong. Ebenfalls taucht in diesem Spiel erstmals ihr Sport-Outfit auf. Mario Tennis-Serie Mario Tennis Nach längerer Zeit trat sie in Mario Tennis für das Nintendo 64 auf. Während dieser Zeit befand sich Nintendo mit ihr noch in einer Experimentierphase: Anders als heute war sie damals noch eher tollpatschig. Mario Power Tennis thumb|Daisy im Sportoutfit inkl. Tennisschläger Mario Party-Serie Zum ersten Mal in der Mario Party-Serie ist sie ab Mario Party 3 spielbar. Seitdem hat sie nur in Mario Party Advance keinen Auftritt. Mario Kart-Serie Mario Kart: Double Dash!! In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! hat Daisy ihren ersten Auftritt in der Rennserie. Ihre Partnerin ist Peach, und als Spezial-Item haben sie das Herz. Das Herz lässt eine Art "Herzchenring" um das Kart erscheinen und wenn man ein anderes Item auf dem Boden berührt (z.B. Bananenschale) oder angegriffen wird (z.B. von einem Panzer), dann verletzt man sich nicht sondern bekommt das berührte Item als eigenes Item. Daisys Dampfer ist Daisys persönliche Strecke. Mit dem Blümchen-Mobil besitzt sie auch ein eigenes Kart, das freigeschaltet wird, wenn der Blumen-Cup in der 50 cm³-Klasse gewonnen wird. Mario Kart DS Daisy kann in Mario Kart DS als geheimer Charakter freigeschaltet werden, wenn man bei 50cc eine Goldtrophäe in jedem Cup des Retro-Grand Pixs gewinnt. Ihre persönlichen Fahrzeuge sind das Floramobil, Daisy Standard und der Tanzwagen. Anders als in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ist Daisy hier ein Leicht-, und kein Mittelgewicht. Obwohl sie im Floramobil überraschend schwer ist. (Sie kann Donkey Kong im Standart Kart wegschubsen) Ihre Strecken sind Ticktack-Trauma, eine neue Strecke, und die Wolkenpiste, eine Retrostrecke aus Mario Kart Super Circuit. Dies war nach Super Mario Land erst das zweite Spiel für eine tragbare Konsole, in dem Prinzessin Daisy mitspielt, und das erste, in dem sie selbst spielbar ist. Mario Kart Wii thumb|Artwork von Daisy in MKWii In Mario Kart Wii zählt Daisy zu den Mittelgewichten und ihre Strecken heißen Kokos-Promenade und Daisys Piste. Man kann sie durch den Sieg im 150 cm³ des Spezial-Cups freischalten. Auch Baby Daisy ist spielbar, für sie muss man in allen 50 cm³-Nitro-Cups Gold und einen Stern in der Fahrtechnik gewinnen oder 1950 Rennen fahren. Baby Daisy besitzt die Strecke Kuhmuh-Weide. Mario Kart 7 In Mario Kart 7 ist sie erneut spielbar. Man schaltet sie frei, indem in der 150 ccm-Klasse Gold im Pilz-Cup gewonnen wird. Es gibt eine neue Strecke von ihr, Daisyhausen. Zudem kommen Daisys Dampfer und die Kokos-Promenade als Retro-Strecken vor, wobei sie die letztgenannte Strecke aber an die Honigbienenkönigin abgegeben hat, weil jeder Fahrer nur zwei Strecken besitzen darf. Weiterhin gibt es ein Kart, welches ihrem Dampfer nachempfunden ist, dieses heißt Turbokutter. Mario Kart 8 In Mario Kart 8 ist Daisy ein spielbarer Charakter. Sie ist erneut ein Mittelgewicht und muss nicht freigeschaltet werden. Ihr gehört hier die Kuhmuh-Weide. Mario Kart Tour Auch in Mario Kart Tour ist Daisy fahrbar. Mario Baseball-Serie Mario Superstar Baseball Mario Super Sluggers Mario Slam Basketball Hier ist Daisy eine Technikerin und trägt wie Peach einen Sportrock und eine Bluse.Ihr Spezial-Wurf ist der Blumenwurf. Dabei muss man erst ein Dreieck auf dem Touchscreen formen und das dreimal wiederholen.Wenn man das hinbekommen hat,dann springt sie auf den Korb zu, wobei Blumen um sie herum erscheinen. Dann haut sie den Ball in den Korb. Mario Football-Serie Mario Smash Football Mario Strikers Charged Football Itadaki Street DS Mario & Sonic-Serie Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen Hier ist ihre Spezialfähigkeit, dass sie auf einer Blume reitet. Mario Sports Mix Super Smash Bros.-Serie Super Smash Bros. Melee Daisy hat im Spiel Super Smash Bros. Melee nur einen Auftritt als Trophäe. Prinzessin Peach besitzt jedoch ein Outfit, das Daisy sehr ähnlich sieht. Super Smash Bros. Brawl In Super Smash Bros. Brawl hat Prinzessin Daisy wieder einen Auftritt als Trophäe, zusätzlich dazu gibt es auch Sticker von ihr. Die Figur auf der Trophäe ist jedoch die sportliche Version von Daisy aus Mario Strikers Charged Football, die Sticker stammen aus Mario Party 7 und Mario Smash Football. Es ist wie im Vorgänger möglich, Peach so einzukleiden, dass sie wie Daisy aussieht. Persönliche Informationen Persönlichkeit Zunächst hatte Daisy keine besonderen charakterlichen Unterschiede zu Prinzessin Peach. In Mario Tennis wurde ihr erstmals ein anderer Charakterzug verpasst - Ungeschicklichkeit. Bei der Siegerehrung stolperte sie regelrecht auf die Bühne, was ihr sicherlich peinlich war. Nintendo war hier noch in der Experimentierphase. In späteren Spielen ist davon nichts mehr zu sehen. Daisy wird in den Spielen, in denen sie heute auftritt, vor allem in Vergleich zu Peach als burschikos und wenig damenhaft oder zerbrechlich beschrieben, obwohl man dies von ihrem Äußeren ableiten könnte. Dazu passt, dass sie in ihren in englisch gehaltenen Kommentaren der Sport-Spiele häufig Umgangssprache benutzt. Sie steckt voller Energie und vergisst in sportlichen Wettkämpfen wie in Mario Kart Wii gern alle Freundschaften, um zu gewinnen. Im Sport scheint sie voll aufzugehen, den sie, egal in welcher Form, mit Ehrgeiz und Enthusiasmus angeht. Äußeres [[Datei:Itadaki Street daisy.jpg|thumb|250px|Daisys Standard-Kleidung, hier aus Itadaki Street DS]] Prinzessin Daisy ist nur geringfügig kleiner als Peach und sehr schlank und sportlich gebaut. Ihre rötlich braunen Haare reichen ihr hinten bis zum Brustkorb, wobei sie zur Seite abstehen. Vorn trägt sie stets eine Art Scheitel mit üppig zur Seite gekämmten Haaren. Auch sie hat blaue Augen, die sogar noch etwas größer sind als bei Peach, was ein Wunder ist. Ihre Lippen hat sie, wenn überhaupt, eher dezent geschminkt. Ihr endgültiges Aussehen erhielt sie im Spiel Mario Party 4, vorher wirkte sie eher wie Peach-Kopie, da sie sich im Gesicht sehr ähnlich sahen. In früheren Spielen trug sie noch eine rosa Krone, manchmal war sie sogar ohne zu sehen. Als Adelige trägt sie wie Peach meist standesgemäß ein langes, ärmelloses Kleid mit Krone, die sie so gut wie nie absetzt, auch nicht in Sportbekleidung. In ihrem Gesamtbild herrschen vor allem die Farben orange, braun, gelb und türkisgrün vor. Ihr Kleid reicht bis zum Boden und ist in seinem Grundton in einem Gelb gehalten, das bereits leicht ins Orange läuft. Um die Hüfte und am unteren Rockende ist das Kleid mit kräftigem Orange verziert, die gut zu ihren Haaren passen. Den Brustbereich ziert wie bei Peach eine Brosche mit türkisem Kern, die bei ihr die Form eines Gänseblümchens (engl. "daisy") hat. Dies stellt gleichzeitig ihr Erkennungssymbol dar. Auch ihre Ohrringe sind in diesem Stil gefertigt. Außerdem findet sich dieses Zeichen auf ihrer Krone. Ihre weißen Damenhandschuhe reichen bis zum Handgelenk. thumb|left Da sich ein Kleid auf Sportveranstaltungen als eher hinderlich erweist, besitzt sie ein eigenes Sport-Outfit. Die Farben sind die gleichen wie beim Kleid. Dabei trägt sie ein gelbes, schulterfreies, eng anliegendes Oberteil, das ebenfalls mit einer Gänseblümchen-Brosche geschmückt ist. Auch der weiße Kragen erinnert an die Blüten einer Blume. Ihre orangenen Shorts sind mit je einem gelben Seitenstreifen versehen. Auch ihre Turnschuhe passen farblich. Dazu trägt sie weiße Strümpfe. In Mario Kart Wii kam wie bei Peach und Rosalina noch ein Ganzkörper-Anzug für Motorradfahren in ihren Kleiderschrank. Dieser ist weiß und besitzt seitlich je einen gelben Längsstreifen. Unterarme und -beine sind ebenfalls gelb. Fähigkeiten [[Datei:MGTT Daisy Blumen-Schlag.png|thumb|In MGTT erscheinen beim perfekten Schlag Blumen.]] Ihre speziellen Fähigkeiten basieren hauptsächlich auf Blumen, was eine Anspielung zu ihrem Namen darstellt. Ein Beispiel dafür ist Mario Power Tennis. Physisch gesehen sind Daisys Fähigkeiten sehr ausgewogen. In Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour gehörte sie mit ihrer Schlagweite zu den besten Spielern. Auch in Mario Party 3 wurde ihr eine beachtliche Kraft zugesprochen, als sie Bowser wegschleuderte. In anderen Sportspielen wird ihre Kraft hingegen normal dargestellt. Im Vergleich zu Peach scheint sie jedoch etwas muskulöser zu sein, auch wenn man ihr das nicht ansieht. Insgesamt kann man festhalten, dass Daisy sehr sportlich und energiegeladen ist. Rollen Außerhalb von Sportspielen, hatte Daisy bis auf Super Mario Land noch keinen Auftritt. Dort kommt ihr die Rolle der Alternative zu Peach teil, als eine von nur wenigen weiblichen menschlichen Charakteren (neben Peach und in Mario Kart Wii und Mario Kart 7/8 Rosalina). Da sie zu allen freundschaftlich und kumpelhaft eingestellt ist, selbst zu Typen wie Bowser, steht sie selten im Vordergrund. Alter Von Nintendo gibt es keine Angaben über ihr Alter in den Spielen. Vermutlich befindet sie sich wie wohl auch Peach in den 20ern. Stimme Folgende Damen haben Prinzessin Daisy synchronisiert: *Kate Fleming (verstorben) *Jen Taylor, welche auch Prinzessin Peach und Toad sprach *Deanna Mustard ist seit Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Daisys feste Synchronstimme. Verbindungen zu anderen Charakteren Birdo Auf Birdo trifft Daisy in verschiedenen Sportspielen, wobei sie aber keine besondere Beziehung haben. Eine Ausnahme ist Mario Super Sluggers, hier teilen die beiden sich ein gutes Chemistry. Luigi [[Datei:MKW Screenshot Daisys Piste.png|thumb|300px|Statue aus Daisys Piste]]Daisy und Luigi sind ein Paar, obwohl Mario sie einst gerettet hatte. Ein Grund, der dafür sprechen würde, wäre, dass auf ihrer Piste in Mario Kart Wii eine Statue steht, die die beiden tanzend darstellt. In Mario Party 4 (siehe unten) entschied sie sich auch für Luigi, somit kann man davon ausgehen, dass die beiden ein Paar bilden. Mario Obwohl Mario sie einst in Super Mario Land vor Tatanga gerettet hat, sind sie nie ein Paar geworden, da Mario bereits mit Peach eine Romanze führte. Peach Trotz der Unterschiede in ihrer Persönlichkeit verbindet Peach und Daisy eine sehr herzliche Freundschaft. Sie bilden häufig ein Team, z. B. in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! und Mario Party 7. Ihr Chemistry in der Mario Baseball-Serie ist gut. Gleichzeitig sehen sie sich gerade auch wegen vieler Gemeinsamkeiten als Konkurentinnen in Sportwettkämpfen. Waluigi In Mario Party 4 entwickelt sich zwischen Luigi und Waluigi ein kleiner Konkurrenzkampf um Prinzessin Daisy. Diese entschied sich jedoch für den, für sie, netteren Luigi. Das gefiel Waluigi in dem Spiel nicht, er konnte dort nie verstehen, warum er nicht gewählt wurde. Galerie Trivia * Die Super Mario Land Gebrauchsanleitung nennt Daisy "Daisy die Prinzessin" obwohl ihr offizieller Name Prinzessin Daisy ist. * In Daisys Super Smash Bros. Melee Trophäe heißt es, dass sie in Mario Golf für Nintendo 64 erschien. Aber sie erschien erst im Golf Spiel Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour und dieses Spiel kam erst 19 Monate nach Super Smash Bros. Melee auf den Markt. * In Mario Superstar Baseball wurde Daisys Spielfeld falsch genannt, nämlich "Sarasara Land", aber eigentlich heißt es Sarasaland. Wahrscheinlich ist dies ein Übersetzungsfehler. * Sie ist der erste freischaltbare Charakter in der Mario Kart-Serie, der eine Strecke besitzt, nämlich die Wolkenpiste in Mario Kart DS und Daisys Piste in Mario Kart Wii. * Sie ist auch der erste Fahrer, der in der Mario Kart-Serie dreimal hintereinander freigeschaltet werden muss. *In Super Smash Bros. für Nintendo 3DS und Wii U sollte sie in der Farbpalette von Peach erscheinen. Da der Final Smash bei ihr so geglitcht hatte, gab es sie dann doch wie bei Brawl und Melee nur in der Form von Kleidung für Peach. pl:Daisy en:Princess Daisy fi:Princess Daisy fr:Princesse Daisy es:Princesa Daisy it:Principessa Daisy ja:/デイジー ru:Принцесса Дейзи nl:Princess Daisy zh:雏菊公主 no:Prinsesse Daisy da:Prinsesse Daisy pt-br:Princesa Daisy Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Land Kategorie:Charakter aus NES Open Tournament Golf Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 3 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Melee Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 4 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party-e Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 5 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 6 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party Kategorie:Charakter aus Yakuman DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Superstar Baseball Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 7 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Smash Football Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Slam Basketball Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Strikers Charged Football Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 8 Kategorie:Charakter aus Itadaki Street DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Sports Mix Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart 7 Kategorie:Prinzessin Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Mario Party 10 Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart 8 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party: Island Tour Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Golf: World Tour Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 10 Kategorie:Spielbarer Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Fahrer in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Rio 2016 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Tennis Aces Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Party Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Kategorie:Trophäe aus Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Kategorie:Trophäe aus Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Kategorie:Fahrer in Mario Kart Tour Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen: Tokyo 2020